This invention relates generally to the art of display stands and, more particularly, to the art of display stands for supporting and displaying elongated objects.
The display of elongated objects for merchandising purposes has long been a difficult task due to the value of retail shelf space. Frequently, elongated objects, such as lollipops, candies and the like, have simply been displayed from large boxes or tubs where the dispensing is frequently unattractive and inefficient. Other arrangements have involved the use of display cards and the like which are even less efficient.
A vertically oriented display stand as described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 75,081 is directed to an elongated stand, however, such would not be useful for the display and dispensing of elongated objects such as lollipops. While the prior art has devised ways of displaying and dispensing elongated objects such as lollipops and candies, there is a need for improvement in the art.